


Space boi

by BunHun



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: "Modern" AU, AU, AU where Giygas raises Ninten, Aged-Up Character(s), Feedback and comments are appreciated as well, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IDK how to swear but I try for the sake of this, M/M, NO BETA BCS I'M DYING LIKE THE GREMLIN I AM!, No native english speaker sorry, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Right. I wasn't thinking, Swearing lessons are appreciated, That means with no honor but neither with shame, Thetwinsaremexican, Warning for dark themes, Warning for delicate subjects, Well not really but the feeling of being lost into the void was the same, What Was I Thinking?, bcs AU is all I can do apparently, warning for language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunHun/pseuds/BunHun
Summary: Yes, right. Life was not the best, it was shit, a cruel unforgiving lady that even now it wasn’t any kinder, that sadistic whore enjoyed to see suffering through one’s bloodened eyes, however, certainly life had turned a little more bearable (or for the ginger at the very least) when a certain space boy showed up and stumbled upon the redhead’s life one fateful night.-----“Modern” AU I couldn’t get my brain to stop bothering with in which life is terrible, the boys are there (in endless suffering), Ness is an alien nerd, Lucas is paranoid, Claus is 100% done with everyone’s shit and Ninten was raised by Giegue.Heavily based/references to many things I like AND dislike bcs what else do you do at ~3 a.m.?WARNINGS: language, reference to delicate subjects such as: suicide, murder, non-consensual sex, a little animal violence, tatata, the list goes on, OH! And gay stuff. And toxic relationships. SO PLEASE HAVE THESE IN MIND. This doesn't have to make sense, I literally just write it when I feel like it and put 0 thought on it.
Relationships: Claus (Mother 3)/Ninten (Mother 1), Lucas (Mother 3)/Ness (Mother 2)
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this feeling drunk… even if I didn’t have a single drop of alcohol in my blood. So… this might be quite weird. Consider this a warning too, and hey: thanks for clicking <3

Everything was so different now and the ginger himself wasn’t quite sure _when_ did it have changed but he _did _know the _why_ and _how._

Change was something generally would neither of the twins like. Usually when it was involved it meant but misery coming at their doorstep, always ready to fuck them (and everything they cheered and loved) up. Whether be it dead of a mother, departure of a father, shitty classmates or even shittier rich businessmen that used their wealth to force others into so called _“agreements”_ that left the very demon itself seeming like a fucking saint.

Yes, right. Life was not the best, it was shit, a cruel unforgiving lady that even now it wasn’t any kinder, that sadistic whore enjoyed to see suffering through one’s bloodened eyes, however, certainly life had turned a little more bearable (or for the ginger at the very least) when a certain space boy showed up and stumbled upon the redhead’s life one fateful night.

_ “Tired”_ was not the word he would use, neither _“exhausted”_, _“One thousand percent done with this pig’s shit”_? Yes, that was more accurate. He wished to just quit, if later did they kill him for such mattered little, death at these heights would be mercy. There was no night when he didn’t yearn for such; finally free from manipulation, from pretentions; no more doing dirty work, nor having to clean blood off his clothes — either his or someone else’s — or cum off his hair and ass, no more being anyone’s pretty _“exotic”_ plaything.

How much did the long for it, but _he couldn’t. _No, he had a brother to think about. Which lead us as to why did he accepted to be yet another toy for _"master Porky"_ — as he was forced to call that bastard — in first place.

Now, don't get him wrong, even under other circumstances he would had given his life for his sibling's, and if being both a hitman and a sexual toy for the world's fucking worst man alive and co. was the price to pay for sweet darling Lucas' safety, so be it. He could always clean, wounds would heal, limbs and organs could be replaced, and though mental scars would still be there, the more suffering he went through made it easier for instincts to overtake, favouring focusing on his teared apart body than a broken mind. However, as accustomed he was to this daily basis of misery did not meant he craved for their situation to be different, for at least have a little stability upon this sad existence of his, not being anyone's plaything, to just be able to be himself for at least one damned day.

As he practically dragged himself back home all alone at high hours in the morning, beaten up, with cold clothes soaked in blood that barely were covering his skin so full of bruises, wounds and cigarette marks, he looked up the dark skies; as always, not a single star on the polluted atmosphere except for a bright comet that seemed dangerously close to the planet they called home.

He gave it not much thought, with Lucas anywhere near he have no reason whatsoever to pretend such thing as wishes or miracles existed and had lived enough to learn how full of delusions life was, it must had been not a shooting star but rather merely space debris (which, regardless the case, in fact, was nothing but bullshit).

With a twist of the hand, he clicked open the door to the small single-story apartment he shared with his brother in middle of a grotty, decaying, neighbourhood where it was not odd to hear every morning for corpses to be found at shadowed back alleys next to filthy convenience stores that were crumbling and covered with litter and graffiti. Granted, it was not the best place to live, but nowadays, was there really such a thing? Fuck no, here or elsewhere, life was but crap.

Claus stepped inside the flophouse he had grown attached to and even managed to think of it as home since at the very least that little space was where he could feel at peace with no need to worry about what would be stuck into his flesh next.

The redhead hoped for his twin to be asleep as otherwise poor sweet Lucas would get a heart attack at the sight of his dear brother’s dangling pieces of flesh, visibly broken arm and black eye just to name few concerns.

Lucky, after closing the heavy metal door behind him, did Claus see the dim light of their old T.V gently illuminating the blonde whom laid fast asleep into the sordid living room’s couch, over him a dull coloured blanket so thin that with or without that extra piece of cloth would give just the same; probably had he fallen asleep watching some corny show in wait for his sibling’s safe arrival.

Careful to not make a sound — rather a difficult task due to a broken-down floor — the oldest brother threw the youngest over his shoulder as a potato sack and carried him to his respective room. Laying the blonde to bed, Claus eyed at the near window, as expected, whatever he had seen was already gone.

Only that it wasn’t and, in fact, the flying object — whatever it was — was closer of what anyone would expect: within the atmosphere, in this very same planet, few blocks away where supposed barren land had been used as dumping ground, an spaceship had landed with the grace of a car driven by a drunkard that just fell into the neighbour’s private swimming pool. Although, somehow, the crash passing close to unnoticed in midst of a quiet night that was too short for the ginger’s liking since before sun came out, a new day of sheer torment was already waiting for him.

Next morning, after covering up his bruises although yet with messy bed hair and wearing the most decent clothes he could find at a chair besides his bed, as vigorous as the living dead, Claus walked into the small dining room in which his already dressed twin brother awaited for him at the table with dishes, a small box of donuts and coffee as dark as the redhead’s heart (if at these heights he still had one and not a black hole, that is).

“Morning, Claus!”, his twin beamed.

The elder sibling merely walked up to the coffee pot to pour with his good hand — which was not even his own — some of the black liquid over two cups, not even filling any of them to the top, then the rest of the beverage straight into his mouth.

“Ness’s here?”, he asked lifting an eyebrow after the burning hot drink trailed down his throat and settled into his stomach.

The blonde nodded with a little, sheepish, smile.

Claus grunted as he stuffed a donut into his mouth, muffling the sound of his senseless, discriminated, cussing; it was too early to cope with that motherfucker’s bullshit; however, he was grateful for the confection (not that he would ever admit it, of course).

“Why is he here so early?!”, he whined. “Doesn’t he have more important things to do like… dunno, baseball stuff or somethin’?”.

“Yes, he does” — Lucas answered calm and collected, pouring some milk into the two coffee cups before taking a sip from one — “But he decided to stop by early today”, he finished with a bright smile warmer than the very liquid he was drinking.

“Don’t you ever get tired of him?”, asked Claus irritated, dropping his good arm messily into the table along the coffee jug and yet somehow not wasting a single drop.

“No”, he replied in a way that reflected so much fondness for the jock that it disgusted his sibling.

“Well, I do”, the redhead pointed out the obvious as he stared into the void of the black liquid, the void staring back. 

Lucas sighed. “Someday you will understand”.

“Hmm… Lemme think about it…”, he said dragging his words and with a finger to his cheek. “Nah”, he concluded sticking out his tongue before giving a long gulp to his coffee straight from the recipient. “Where is he anyways?”.

“Went off to retrieve the newspaper”.

“Like a dog”, Claus commented deadpan looking at his sibling over the coffee jug.

Before the blonde could say anything to defend his boyfriend, the devil walked in with his usual sporty looks the ginger so much hated, if he was to visit his little brother, the airhead could at least try to dress nicely; y’know, like a good or at least decent boyfriend would. Or someone who just wanted to fuck. But wasn’t fuckboy just a more vulgar term for a so-called partner?

“Oh! Hey, Claus! Good morning!”, Ness greeted noticing his sweetheart’s older sibling.

Claus narrowed his eyes into a killer gaze. “Don’t you dare talk to me before finishing my morning coffee unless you don’t want to keep that filthy tongue of yours inside your skull where it belongs”.

“Okay, okay, geez…”, he rushed to forcefully agree making few hand gestures as if he was to tranquilize a savage, bloodthirsty, beast… which was most likely the case, but he was pretty sure Claus was way worse than any man-eating creature.

Lucas decided to brush off his sibling’s behaviour, it was not atypical from him after all, he would just have to apologize to Ness later.

Across him, his boyfriend had taken a seat, and was meticulously staring throughout the several thin, colourless, newspaper pages, probably looking for what he had mentioned a little earlier before his twin arrived.

“Any interesting news?”, the blonde inquired.

The raven-haired boy looked focused throughout the pieces of paper in search of anything that could prove his point of what he had told his boyfriend previously; there was plenty about by now outdated murders, weight reduction bullshit, the obituary, beware the toilet snakes, horoscopes, announces about suicide hotlines and abortion delivery service, the dog park that was most definitely not real and that they really should not address nor acknowledge at all... but it seemed like there was no news about yesterday's comet anywhere. _What a shame_.

Ness put away the newspaper. “Nope! Nothing at all!”.

“What are you looking for anyways?”, Claus questioned.

“Aliens”, the couple answered at the same time, Lucas' calm tone crashing with Ness' utterly crazed one.

Claus lowered the coffee jug deadpan, lamenting ever asking, _Of course it would be aliens_. If it was Ness, _it HAD to be aliens!_

The redhead groaned and shook his head after facepalming. “As much as I would like to live in a fantasy world much like you two, for the last time, aliens. Don't. Exist!”.

“Well, there's plenty proof about the possibility of aliens existing, so...”, Lucas stepped up, although his brother interrupted.

“Too much History Channel dates for you two”.

Lucas opened his mouth as to object, but Ness quickly held his hand and talked up. “He's not wrong there, sunshine”.

Claus rolled his eyes, of course he wasn't wrong, they've been together for so long that these first dates when Lucas yet bothered to look even more dazzling than usual seemed like distant past, and though he won’t say it (because it involved Ness), he did miss seeing stars on his dearest little brother’s eyes as he got ready to go out with the raven-haired boy.

“I've got a great idea!”, Ness beamed now holding both his boyfriend's hands into his own and looking straight into his sky-blue eyes.

Lucas' cheeks dusted slightly with blush. “Huh?”.

“Let's go out in a real date today after school! No aliens, nor baseball, just the two of us! Whatcha say?”.

Yet about to talk, this time was Claus the one to interrupt. “Are you kidding? It's gonna rain dogs and cats! If Lucas gets sick, I’ll-…” — what would he do?... Lucky, Ness talked up.

“Until night. Don't worry, I promise to take Luke back home before so”, Ness relieved confidently.

_Until night_, of course he says. When most murders take place, he says! Knowing him he would take more time than just that and would be arriving after dark, but perhaps this meant getting rid of Ness, so… No. But it was not like the redhead really had much saying on this.

Claus aimed a spoon and a killer gaze at him. “I will flay you alive and make a new jacket out from that unprocessed leather you call flesh if you don't”.

Ness gulped, his previously confident smile quivering slightly with fear, he didn't want to know what the ginger could do with a spoon. “D-Don't you worry, I've got this”.

His inner mortification only grew further when his someday-would-be brother-in-law stabbed the thick wooden table with the spoon, leaving the utensil standing firm on place.

“You better know what you're talking about”, Claus threatened.

“Anyways!”, Lucas stepped up between them. “We should get going”, said the blond holding onto Ness’ arm, anxious from breaking the tension.

Ness beamed smiling sheepishly, not really minding a lot the little aid nor the sweet gesture. “Okay!”.

“Let me just get my stuff”, the little ray of sunshine that brightened both other males’ life said running towards his bedroom, adding “Don’t you murder each other!” before disappearing into the room’s darkness.

“I don’t promise anything”, Claus growled.

Uncomfortably, Ness’ purple eyes shifted from place to place while completely avoiding contact with the redhead’s turquoise ones until finally did Lucas arrived with his worn school backpack over his shoulder and skipped towards the entrance.

“Goodbye, bro”, he said half-cheery.

“Yeah, whatever”, his sibling replied apathetic.

Ness dared to look at his partner’s sibling. “Don’t you want a ride to your job?”.

“I’d rather cut my limbs off and drag myself there with only my tongue before accepting anything from you”, he half-lied taking a final sip from his coffee. _Damn_.

Lucas pushed his boyfriend through the door. “Time to leave! Love you, bro! Bye-bye!”, he rushed to say before nervously walking out himself, leaving the redhead behind, all alone with his thoughts and dreadful sensation of having to go out there again and do master Porky’s bidding, whether be it assassination or something worse.

With his broken bones it was not something he was particularly looking forwards to — not that he ever did — but he just couldn't take the luxuries of not reporting to work or else.... gosh, he didn't even could bring himself into imagining the start of it; the things that pig forced him to do if well not particularly despising him but neither loving him (regardless their fake relationship) were already bad enough, he wanted not to see what would happen if he was to get into his bad side, less for something as stupid such as failing to arrive on time.

He gulped looking at his broken — yet his own — arm before shifting his gaze to the wall clock. _Crap, it was getting late_. For a moment it crossed his mind that perhaps he should had accepted his sibling’s boyfriend offer only to remember that the sole thing that would make it worst was to be seen willingly fraternizing with Ness… Whatever, he would have to run.

As quick as a one-handed person could, he rushed to pick up the dirty dishes, juggling them into his single mechanic arm before practically dropping them into the sink; then, took his house keys prior leaving the small fleapit he called home to make his way where he would usually wait for Master Porky to pick him up.

Usually while making his way throughout the suburbs he won’t deem much attention to anything as he had better things to worry about than the red-painted street decorated with scattered viscera, glass shards, cigarette tails and the dismembered bodies of malformed foetuses, but as by chance of destiny, this sole time something turned his head.

But of course a house that appeared in middle of the night would call his attention! Even more so as the dumpster it appeared at was where he had dispatched of so many corpses! Where would he dispose of them now? The river? No way, there was a major risk of its radiation making the dead comeback to life for vengeance. Maybe he would have to bury them now at the backyard… the patio would look quite charming with few flowers to cover up the pseudo-potter’s field… though it sounded like such a nuisance going through all that on daily basis. However, there was still the option of melting them in acidic wastes at the back of the insecticide factory… _Hmmm… _He would give it a thought later, when perhaps he wasn’t risking his and Lucas’ neck over arriving late, which regardless how badly he tried, he did. 

His blood turned cold as colour drained from him all the while at the sight of the usual vehicle already waiting for him. _He was so fucked. _

Whatever. Better get things done with.

Claus climbed into the vehicle, meeting face to face with his tormentor whom awaited for him immobile on his seat, that ugly, irritated, sadistic smile of his with no words told the ginger problems were sure to come.

He said nothing, he was not allowed to talk unless allowed otherwise, thus, the redhead awaited for the other to either remark on his delay or go straight to the point, patiently waiting, trying hard not to throw up at the very sight of the only person whom he truly hated, a task that turned more and more difficult each passing day.

Finally, after what felt like ages but, in reality, had been no more than milliseconds, Porky talked up, his voice as unpleasing to the ginger’s ears as his damned smile to his eyes.

“You made your master wait”, he said between gritted teeth that held tight on place an already half-burnt down cigarette.

“I apologize, master”, Claus replied, holding back a wince of disgust at the words that rolled out his tongue.

“Why would you?”, he asked coldly blowing smoke towards the ginger.

Any reply was doomed to be wrong, but how bad would his reaction be was up to him and his choice in words, but he was so done after yesterday he didn’t bother to give much thought. All answers where bad answers. There were no excuses. He could as well sass a little, it all gave the same. 

“Arriving on time would be much easier if I was allowed a vehicle, master”.

“Such as you would be quicker if I amputated your legs and changed them for metal ones much like your arm, or perhaps if something _terrible_ were to happen to that leech of a sibling of yours”, he replied with a pinch of amusement as if it had been a joke.

Claus’ first thought was to pummel that bastard; no one was allowed to talk shit about his dear brother, but then did his rage died out at the claws of fear, realizing that if he was to punch him, his boss’ men would surely do something terrible to poor Lucas, and not even Ness would be able to do crap about it.

Through the ginger’s gaze on his otherwise deadpan expression, Porky could see fear. Wasn’t it so amusing, so entertaining? His toy wanted to play brave and miserably failed! He wished to keep messing with it, to break it further apart, but it was not the time. There were other things to do, no time to waste, and time was money after all, torture could wait. For the moment.

“You’re lucky I enjoy seeing you suffer and removing your legs just would mean less places to hurt you”, he laughed as if already imagining the things he would do. _Holy shit, didn’t that laughter sound so much like a dying pig’s oinking? _“Same with your stupid, little, bitch brother. Now thanks your all merciful master”, he said, horrendous toothy smile widening from ear to ear as he extended his chubby human-pig hand towards him.

With disgust, Claus leaned in to kiss his hand, unexpecting of when he was grabbed by his vermillion locks into a death-grip; roughly, he was pulled up by the hair, so brusquely that it felt like the tug would make his follicles bleed.

As he was pulled closer to the other male, he opened his mouth to cry out, only for his voice to be muffled by teeth crashing against his own after sitting him at his boss’ lap, a tongue stuffing into his mouth almost chocking him when it wriggled down his throat, as if the sickening, nasty, pig’s breathe was not enough to make his stomach twitch with nausea.

Lacking breathe and having already enough of that pig’s crap, Claus tried to push the bourgeoise away, an already difficult task with a broken arm needing not of that motherfucker’s insistence. Relentless pudgy hands fondled around the ginger’s well-sculptured body, pulling at his clothes threatening to tear them apart as the rich boy’s nails dug into the redhead’s flesh.

Claus growled — part annoyance, part pain, part humiliation — after he was restrained by his arms being pulled behind his back. Having no other way to make it cease, almost out of sheer instinct, the redhead threw a bite to the or less neck the pig had, sinking his fangs into the greasy, sweaty, leathery skin as deep as the nails that dug at his tights, gaining an ear-ripping high-pitched whine and spurt of blood straight into his mouth.

Abruptly the vehicle stopped, most likely for the driver to check on their boss, but as the conductor’s silhouette towered over the blurred limousine’s window, it stopped as both underlings heard the low, malicious, chuckle coming from the person in command.

The driver turned to get back the vehicle in motion now knowing their boss was fine. Claus gulped, cold sweat trailing down his temples, eyes frozen in sheer horror at the knowledge that he was fucked. Even when there were other things they had to do; those were not saving them. In fact, nothing could ever save him.

Porky hummed, though so little the redhead could already make out clear lust behind his boss’ tone. “Who would have said a mere toy could be that needy for a piece of their master?”, he crooned with his mouth creaking into a wicked, crooked, smile as that nasty pig groped his ass with his filthy hands.

Definitely, he was fucked.


	2. Doom date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ness and Lucas have a date and it rains.  
Also deers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm not in drugs and my only two addictions are Hollow Knight and the eyes of the beautiful living being reading this.

Finally classes had ended and, as Ness had promised him, he was already waiting for him at the school entrance, looking so dashing with a light blue flannel shirt and a violet cap instead his usual red. Now, it was not that Lucas disliked his sweethearts’ usual attire, it was just that seeing him with something different every now and then could be quite refreshing. And talking about refreshing...

Ness tip-toed a little in order to give a quick peck to the blonde's cheek, his cologne was a delight to the blonde’s sense of smell.

“Hey, light of my life”, he greeted, curling his fingers around the straps of Lucas' bag as cue to carrying it for him.

Lucas couldn't help but giggle as a faint bush dusted his cheeks. “Hello, my baseball star”, he said returning the kiss and handing his backpack to the smaller yet stronger young man.

The jet-haired male beamed. “Are you ready to have our greatest date yet? I've planned it all day long!”.

“How thoughtful! Aren’t you just the sweetest?”, Lucas cooed.

“Only after you”, Ness replied in an alike fashion taking his beloved’s hand before guiding him towards the car, opening the door for him so he could get in. His sentence had worked both ways.

Subsequently closing the car’s door after Lucas, Ness got in himself at the driver’s seat. The blonde couldn’t be more excited, he could only ponder where were they going today, and his boyfriend had that knowing look on his face that told him the baseball player was well aware of that fact.

“Do you wanna guess?”, Ness asked starting the car.

The car started moving and Lucas looked around the city, trying to spot any hint to where could his boyfriend be taking him.

“A cafe?”, the blond questioned, unable to hide his excitement.

Ness chuckled. “You’re a part-timer at a cafe, I’m pretty sure you want a breather from that”.

“Not wrong!”, Lucas beamed, looking as they passed by the place he just mentioned and waited for another one. “Hmmm… movies?”, he tried.

“As much as I want to see that new movie about alien wasps against vampire bees, no. I told you today would be alien-free”.

Lucas took his index to his lips and hummed pensive. Where could they possibly be going? Sure, there were many options, but if he had into account that Ness knew what a nervous wreck he could be, and he avoided all places that could possibly give him a panic attack, they were much less.

He stayed quiet just thinking and staring at the scenery through the window. Ah, they were close to the city’s outskirts, not too far away from where he lived but enough to see a major difference of atmosphere: significantly cleaner paths, beautiful flower pots, people walking their dogs before being dragged into near trash bins by metallic spider legs that seemed sharp enough to kill a m-… _Wait, what?_

Lucas’ face went completely devoid of colour and he looked back through the wing mirror, clear as day he could see the same strange appendage that had dragged that poor possibly innocent sir and his dog into the trashcan suddenly spring out covered in blood on its whole only to repeatedly thrust back in and so on.

“NESS!”, the blonde screamed.

The raven-haired man in question floored the breaks immediately. “What is it?!”

“Th-tha-tah-th... “, Lucas couldn’t even make out the words to say, he could only keep stuttering without any control over his tongue or general mouth and point at the way back with trembling hands.

While his eyes lock into Ness’, at the corner he could still see the reflection of the scene, the dog tried to run away only to hang itself with its very own collar. It was horrible! Lucas screeched and pointed at the mirrors.

“The mirror?”, Ness asked.

“Y-y-y”, _it was of no use at all! _He had to resort to nodding frantically, but soon recovered his ability to talk. “YES!”.

Ness stared into the mirror, seeing absolutely nothing but an empty street perfectly clean and decorated with beautiful flowers.

“Oh, the flowers? Yes, they are really pretty, isn’t it?”

“What are you talking about?!”

He blinked. “You were not talking about them?”.

“No! Someone just got murdered!”, he yelled shaking violently.

“Sunshine, there’s nothing”, Ness said perfectly tranquil.

“H-h-how?!”, Lucas asked looking again through the mirror, and in fact, there was _nothing. _Just the perfectly empty street, completely clean and with no trace of blood whatsoever, not even at the trash can was there. “H-how…?”, he repeated.

Ness smiled warmly at him. “Maybe you just imagined it, you didn’t sleep properly yesterday after all”.

“Y-yes…”, Lucas agreed short of breath as he raked his fingers through his hair. “Maybe you’re right…”

“Would you prefer to go back home and sleep?”

The blonde thought about it for a moment, soon to realize that after seeing what he thought he witnessed, he didn’t want to go back to an empty house in middle of such a bad, grotty, neighbourhood where possibilities of finding a corpse — or turning into one himself — were far greater than if he just stayed at his strong boyfriend’s side. 

“No, no. I’m fine”, Lucas reassured quickly with a nervous smile, unsure if he was either trying to convince Ness or rather himself.

“You don’t look fine”.

“I am!”, he said perhaps too loud. “Let’s… Huh… Let’s just move on, it was probably nothing”, he, again, tried to swallow his own lies.

Ness gave him a judging look and Lucas froze, his sight shifting from one side to another. _How long would he keep staring?!_

Finally, he beamed. “You forgot to put on your seatbelt, sunshine!”.

“Oh! Haha” — he laughed awkwardly — “Silly me”.

“Lemme help you, alright?”, Ness said and before the blonde could give any answer, the black-haired male reached for the seatbelt.

Lucas smiled now more tranquil and looked through Ness’ window, his eyes opening widely just as his mouth to let out another high-pitched scream when by the other side of the pavement a body plenty different from the first was dragged into an alleyway.

“Luke?”, Ness immediately straightened up as the seatbelt clicked.

This time, Lucas said nothing but cupped Ness’ head into both his palms and turned his head himself.

Again, nothing. Just an empty alley. Ness raised an eyebrow in concern about his boyfriend as he held both Lucas’ hands to put them back at the blonde’s sides. “Are you sure you’re alright?”.

“B-b-but I saw-…! I-…!”, he stopped.

Had he really seen something? Or was his head just playing him tricks? There was no evidence for a murder (or whatever it was) ever taking place and he was a handful of nerves after all.

Lucas sighed. “Maybe I just need fresh air”.

“We don’t have to go if you don’t want to. We could always just have a date another day”, Ness said calmly going back to driving.

“M-maybe… I’m just stressed!” — excuses and more lies to himself — “Y-y’know… with finals and all… and Claus never arriving home early”. _“Home”, as he could call that crumbling down hell hole such._

Ness pecked his cheek quickly before turning his gaze back into the road. “You need to relax, sunshine. Claus is the toughest guy I know! I’m sure he can take care of himself”, he reassured.

“Y-yeah…”, he leaned into his seat trying to get comfortable. “You are right” — he said closing his eyes — “As always”, he finished with a small smile.

Lucas felt a weight over his hand, it was warm. Opening his eyes again, he noticed Ness’ hand over his, his sweetheart smiling at him so tenderly that he could almost forget about what had happened… _Almost_, as when he least expected it, before his eyes he got a glimpse at another person straight up being pulled out of nowhere and blood raining over the pavement and the car’s window.

The blonde screamed and Ness stopped the car abruptly once more, heaven knows what would have happened if they hadn’t been wearing seatbelts.

“S-SEE?!”, Lucas panicked but at the same time relieved that he hadn’t been imagining things.

Ness seemed to keep his cool, but he reached at the backseat for a bat with a rusty, crooked nail inserted onto it. “Wait here, alright?”

“Ness, no!”, the blonde yelled as his boyfriend got off from the car.

“Oh”, Lucas heard the raven-haired male’s tranquil voice almost immediately.

_“Oh”? Just… Oh?_

The baseball player looked into the car at his sweetheart sitting still, his legs retracted into his chest and pressed tight against it.

“It was just a bucked with some red paint. It will be a bother to clean, but nothing truly alarming”.

“Red… paint?”, Lucas repeated as to make sure his ears weren’t deceiving him.

“Yep”, Ness said pointing way back into the road to direct Lucas’ gaze, a bucket with some paint was in middle of the street and the trail of colour made all its way to the car.

“Oh…”, Lucas said mimicking his partner’s reaction.

Ness threw the bat back at the backseat and got back inside the car. “Maybe we should go to a carwash first”, he said putting on the belt.

Lucas chuckled, clearly still mortified but slowly relaxing. “Yes, that would be a good idea”.

The other beamed. “Nice! There’s one somewhere near!”.

“Wh-why don’t we go somewhere a little farther?!”, he said, again, too loud. “I-I mean… that way we get to spend more time together, isn’t it?”, he cracked the best smile he could achieve with his anxiety eating him inside-out.

“Sure! That sounds nice!”, Ness replied getting back to driving.

Lucas’ smile relaxed slightly. No matter if it had been his imagination or not, he was not taking any chances.

The way to the carwash was mostly tranquil. Sure, one or two short-tempered drivers had gotten on their way, but otherwise it had been alright.

As they waited for the car to be ready and Ness had gone to the nearest convenience store to retrieve “something”, Lucas texted Claus only to make sure he was alright. In such a crazy world one never could be entirely sure — nor entirely safe. But of course, as ever, no reply, so he decided to call instead.

_Beep… beep… beep…_

“Come on, please answer…”, Lucas muttered.

_“‘Yo”._

“CLAUS!”, Lucas beamed.

_ “This is the answering machine. Leave your message and fuck off”. _But of course he wouldn’t answer either. He never answered. Not in calls, nor in person.

Lucas hanged up after few beeping noises, there was no use in leaving a message either, his brother would never see them.

Someone patted his shoulder and the blonde jolted, letting go of his phone and accidently flinging it up, a hand he so perfectly knew catching it.

“Luke, you’re more nervous than usual”, Ness said handing him the phone back as he moved down his hand at the blonde’s shoulder a little lower towards his waist. How silly, he hadn’t even recognized his boyfriend’s touch.

“I guess I am”, he admitted putting away the phone.

Ness smiled and handled him from his backpack a bottle of water after uncapping it. “Maybe you could use this”.

“Water?”

“Yeah”, he shrugged. “I’m sorry it couldn’t be tea, but, hey! You gotta stay hydrated!”, he said cheery.

Even though devoid of feelings — or rather, overwhelmed by the recent events — Lucas giggled and took a sip.

“Better?”, Ness asked.

“Yep!”, Lucas replied kissing his cheek, not truly lying as his boyfriend could always spark a feeling within his heart that no one else could.

“Come ‘ere”, the jock said with open arms.

Although Lucas was way taller, they somewhat managed to make it work without being awkward. The blonde knew he could relax between his sweetheart’s protective embrace; as long they were together, everything would be fine. The world seemed to stop whenever Ness held him so close like this and they both enjoyed every single bit of it. Even if only for a second, life was truly perfect.

“Are you ready to go?”, Ness asked.

“Can’t we stay like this a little longer?”, Lucas asked back.

He laughed. “Well, chilling at a carwash is not exactly a perfect date, is it?”.

“Every moment is perfect as long you’re with me”, the blonde told him before closing his eyes and softly kissing his lips, gesture Ness reciprocated almost immediately, both staying like that until a worker interrupted.

“Sir, please, get out from here, there’s a long waiting line”.

“Yes, sorry!”, the jock apologized after parting; his cheeks flaring with blush and a sheepish smile across the face.

The employee couldn’t care less.

“C’mon, let’s go already, sunshine”.

Lucas held onto his arm and nodded eagerly as he followed his sweetheart’s every step, always right by his side while they walked up the now clean car.

Soon, the couple left, barely in time to avoid the fate that otherwise they would have shared with the carwash and everyone within it as not long after departing, the establishment unexpectedly ceased to exist. Spontaneous combustion? A bomb? Terrorist attack or perhaps the mafia? Eaten by a vortex?... No one truly knew, but it was not like it mattered as this story is not about a lame and sad little carwash in middle of a god forsaken city.

As a place that would be addressed no longer was dragged into a fate unknown to mankind and enveloped by the mists of oblivion to be forever forgotten, a fake, finite, sensation of tranquillity surrounded Lucas.

_“Maybe Ness was right”_, was what the blonde thought as he breathed in the refreshing air of the city’s outskirts.

Of course, it was most likely polluted with the particles of the rotting carcasses of plenty people, mostly victims taken by genocidal trees that wanted to avenge their fallen brothers, but there were too these of whom have been dragged there to hide evidence or died from natural causes… as natural as killed by blasphemous mutants produced by the contamination could be… But what the blonde didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. Maybe. Probably.

“We’re almost there, sunshine”, Ness crooned and moved one hand from the wheel to Lucas’ knee, giving it a gentle squeeze to which the blonde couldn’t help but smile with newfound calmness.

Day had passed rather quick. But the blond guessed that it was just normal. After all, there had been… few unforeseen events. At the very least, it was not over yet, they could still have their so awaited romantic evening and things would be perfect as they had always meant to be.

Soon the car stopped, there were pines as far the eyes could see… if you were a mole, that is, because there were not as many trees as once in the past, but the warm orange sky was still the same as all the years back. Polluted, in fire. The sun looking down on them like an omnipresent eldritch monster that with a single tentacle could wipe out their sad, pointless, existence to never be heard of again. What a lovely view to share with your meaningful one!

Unfortunately for the couple, like them, many other hornier teenagers had decided a lookout was a good place to spend the afternoon at and probably, with some luck, to get laid; but the place was so horribly crowded that it almost made Lucas miss the quiet emptiness of the street even if it meant letting his imagination torture him with possible although unlike scenarios.

The blonde’s lack of disposition was evident, and Ness knew. Lucas _almost _always avoided places with too much people and the last he wanted was to make his boyfriend uncomfortable.

“You hate it, isn’t it?”, Ness asked, knowing the answer all too well even if the blonde wouldn’t admit it.

“No, no, it’s not-…” — he paused. Ness’ orchid eyes were fixed onto him, and even when this was not the first time (and he hoped it wouldn’t be the last), the blonde couldn’t help but panic, out of nerves his words coming to a halt.

“Kumatora was right”, his boyfriend commented out of the blue, disconcerting him for what felt like ages of sheer bewilderment before explaining himself. “You do wrinkle your nose when something doesn't please you”, he said pointing at himself and mimicking the action that the blonde was not sure if either he had really done or not.

“I-I don't!”, he protested, his voice coming out rather squeaky.

“You do”, Ness teased with a shit-eating grin. “And it's adorable!”.

Lucas' cheeks flared and he turned away in embarrassment. “Stop it, you”.

“Alright!”, Ness said crossing his arms behind his head, his tone so full of confidence as he knew in no time his sweetheart would be all over him trying to convince him that he hadn't meant it, but it didn't happen. Not because the blonde had truly meant that, but because as soon Lucas was to open his mouth, something else turned the couple's attention.

A hand connected to nothing but a trail of blood and teared tissue that dangled numbly like old rags.

Lucas' second reaction was to jump into his boyfriend's arms as his first one was shared with his sweetheart; after he, too, noticed the bodiless limb they screamed at the top of their lungs like they had never screamed before.

The cacophony lasted as long it took for the severed hand to slide off from the glass, wiping out its own scattered blood to reveal not quite what none of the couples at the lookout nor truly the most experienced zoologist would have ever expected; all the people that once we're sitting under the vermillion skies now lied there.... and over there. And over there. Scattered throughout various places, their bodies mutilated with gore sprinkling over the grass like morning dew.

Eyes and brains hit the windshield like missing baseballs the cranky neighbour's window and viscera poured out yet moving bodies of teenagers like candies out from a piñata that, too, were feasted upon, although not by any creature posing as human, but carnivore deer with a crave for sinner adolescents that just couldn't keep their hands to themselves.

As if they shared one single collective hive mind — which they probably did, however no one had survived long enough to prove said theory — the deer turned to the last remaining humans inside what these apex predators considered a metallic beast. Staring into their very souls with various empty, dark, void eyes full of nothingness that lacked all life but were extra judgemental. Judging in silence as they chewed onto raw, bloody, meat that still dangled from their mouths filled with poisonous fangs

It was unknown to the couple what went through the deer’s mind but whatever it was, they must had deemed the pair was okay enough as only thing man-eating deer enjoyed more than souls of the damned was the thrill of the hunt.

In the blink of an eye, the carnivorous deer were already ramming at the car, threatening to overturn the vehicle and either blow the thing up or thrash the moving can until they could take a bite of the tender flesh bags inside, whatever happened the last.

Lucas screamed and held Ness closer when one of the deer broke the bloodened window.

“Luke, what do we do?”, Ness asked holding his boyfriend tight in a protective manner, slight hints of alarm on his voice.

“Why are you asking me that?!”, the blonde asked back hyperventilating.

“You are a dogtor!”, he replied as if it had been the most logical argument one could make under these circumstances, and truthfully, Lucas could not believe he was making jokes at times like these.

“First! I'm not, I'm yet studying. Second, we are named vets! _Vets!_ I can't believe Claus dragged you into saying that!”, he yelled in disbelief. 

“Can you blame me? It's a good pun!”.

“Ness! It's not time to be discussing about puns!”

Another thrust made the car bounce; if they continued like this, they would flip the car over at any moment.

“Let's just leave already!”.

“And leave all these people?!”, the jock asked looking through the window at the dismembered corpses scattered everywhere. 

“Ness, honey, they are all dead!”, Lucas yelled throwing his arms up just to notice there was no roof anymore. “They are eating the roof!”

“Why are they eating the roof?!”

“Even deers need iron on their diets!”

As fast he finished the sentence, a maw burst into the car and took a chunk from the raven-haired boy's fuchsia cap, to which he replied by starting immediately the car.

“Y'know what? Fuck the people, we're getting out from here”.

“Thanks!”, the blonde replied passive-aggressively.

“I love you and you are way more important than picking up some randoms' corpses!”.

“I love you too and remember to don't drive over the carnivore cave deers, they are endangered species!”.

“If they are cave deers what are they doing outside the caves?!”.

“I dunno! Global warming, probz. Or human impact on their natural habitat perhaps”.

“Or A-...”

“Don't you dare!”

“Okay!”

Most of the travel back home was rather silent afterwards. Sure, there were few screams when a deer stuck it's head inside through the broken window and ripped off a chunk of flesh from Ness' cheek, but aside that it had been rather tranquil with mainstream music of decade provided by the radio, apparently silence was the new popular music. At least it was better than mixers and washing machines with bricks.

“Are you sure they don't transmit rabies, sunshine?”, Ness asked going out from his boyfriend’s bathroom with a gauze to his cheek after the blonde treated the wound.

“I'm sure, yes. You shouldn’t either worry about poison. If you were poisoned your face would have fallen off already. But… If you’re that worried…” — he smirked — “we could always give you injections just in case”, he giggled with a dark smile so out of character for him.

“Luke! C'mon, I don't like needles”.

“You will grow to like them”.

“Well, if you were to use a hot nurse costume of course, but you are a dogtor”.

Ness could have sworn to have listened at the blonde cussing under his breathe on his mother language as he rubbed his temples in annoyance. “Vet! A Vet! Not a _dogtor_! It's not even that hard!”.

His boyfriend, in return, stared at him with that cocky shit eating grin of his. “I just made you say _dogtor_”, he commented mockingly.

Lucas chuckled, unable to stay mad at him yet trying his best to pretend otherwise. “Yes, you did. I hope you are happy with yourself”.

“I am!”, the dark haired one said proudly puffing up his chest and beaming a bright smile proper of a baseball star. “I have the best boyfriend, why wouldn't I?”.

Lucas's cheeks reddened almost as much as the bloodened cotton he was discarding of. “Oh, c'mon, you know that's not true. Because _I_ am who has the best boyfriend”.

“Psht. But he's not as beautiful as mine”.

With a mischievous smirk, the blonde sat on his lap and caressed his chest. “‘Ya think?”", he asked fluttering his eyelashes in seductive manner, his cute country accent popping out in the slightest.

Ness could only smile as the huge dork he secretly was as blood rushed up his face and few other unmentionable places.

Smirking wider, Lucas pushed himself closer to his sweetheart. “Is that a baseball in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”.

“Oh! It's a baseball!”, Ness exclaimed taking out said object from his pocket, leaving his boyfriend to wonder how the fuck could it fit there and how he hadn't noticed sooner not to mention how awkward and dumb he felt now.

“O-oh...”, the blonde stuttered with his cheeks flaring in embarrassment.

“But I'm also happy to be here with you”, the one with jet hair admitted pulling him closer into a kiss.

Alright, maybe he hadn't mess up so badly, the blonde thought returning the kiss.

“So… I guess you're in mood?”, Ness asked after pulling away.

“Yeah, but if my brother were to arrive or somehow know, he'd castrate you”.

Ness sighed. “God, I wish you were joking”.

“Me too”.

A moment of silence, while for one merely for wishful thinking, the other paralyzed with the images of sheer horrors flashing on his mind until he remembered one vital piece of information.

“He's never home, tho”.

“He'd spray you with cold water as they do with cats. If he doesn't use the entire hose or straight up throws a bucket full of ice at you”.

Ness sighed. “Alright. I get it, I'm not getting laid”.

“I'm not risking it. But we can always watch a movie, if you want. Or history channel”.

“No, no way. I promised no aliens, remember? Why not animal planet or Nat Geo?”.

The blonde grimaced pretending disgust and stuck out his tongue. “All there is nowadays is house redecoration and stuff”.

“Don't you wanna see few tips for when we get married and move out from here?”.

He chuckled and playfully pushed him away. “No, it will be long until then”.

“Oh? How are you so sure about that?”, Ness teased.

“Because you respect my wish to graduate first".

“From dogtor school”.

“Yes, from dog-.... Hey!”

Both laughed, but soon the laughter died out when the blonde's pretty head began drifting from the wonderful idea of moving out far away from here, a dumpster, to somewhere that could actually be called life, to what would be of his poor brother? Claus didn't truly have anyone else but him, and he would never move with them, he despised Ness that much, he despised getting help from people!

“You are thinking about Claus, isn't it?”, interrupted Ness.

“How would you know?”.

The black-haired boy placed his hand over his. “You always space out when thinking about him, sunshine”.

He shrugged. “I guess I do”.

Lucas loved his twin like any brother would love his sibling, however, with the pass of the years Claus turned more distant. Colder. They were almost perfect strangers and with each day it turned more difficult to prolong these feelings he once had for him, to don't let them to just die but that jerk never did anything to reciprocate.

“Luke”, Ness snapped him out again.

“Yes?”

“Do you wanna see one of these super corny movies you like so much?”.

…

Admittedly, this was what he had wanted, he could not possibly ask for more; just cuddling with his special one at the couch was more than enough, but it would had been nice if only his alien freak of a boyfriend hadn't fallen asleep about half through the movie.

_Oh, well... at least he had tried._

The sound of rain against the window forced him to stand up. Of course, the one from the living room was closed as it was the closest to the street, but he was about sure his — which had a good view to the backyard — had been left open.

Careful to don't wake his sweetheart up, Lucas sneaked towards his own bedroom. As suspected, the window was open and rain was coming into the room from it.

Lucas neared, but just then realised there was something... awfully wrong...

So awfully wrong that only thing most awful was the unusual colour of the water and that horrible pestilence; not the usual one of factory chemicals and overall pollution, but...

He sniffed the air. Was that... meat? Raw meat? Raw, decomposing, meat?

Just when it clicked to him what the air smelled like, immediately his vision abruptly darkened and he was slapped in the face with the foul smell of death. Quite literally.

Fearful hands reached for whatever had blinded him, and it was nothing else than the crumbling down corpse of an eyeless cat that, too, lacked fur and most it's flesh, leaving to open its now greenish innards and expression still frozen in such a deep fear that could almost compete with the one the blonde was feeling right now.

The future veterinarian screamed, but as soon as he threw the corpse back to where it came from, a dog corpse followed into his room after. And then another. And another. And even more cats! And there were uncountable carcasses laying at the yard, their eyes and guts popping out at impact with the floor just like their blood and pus, bones piercing their own flesh, few being damaged on their fall so bad that only left unrecognizable splats of gore on the soil. 

Claus had been right, oh so right, it would rain dogs and cats. And even few rats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First:  
My wonderful friend (a super awesome artist I truly admired even before getting to know, here his d.A https://www.deviantart.com/eeveepixelation) is starting a video series based in Mom. I'm sure there will be a first chapter soon, but I have no self control and must show at least the intro to whoever I can meanwhile!  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8kdtkE-iyYw  
I cannot say much because else I'd have to self-destroy, but look forwards it~ 
> 
> Second:   
Reference to a Ness alt from SSB because I can. 
> 
> Third: Thanks for reading thus far, please have a nice day!~ ♥❀


	3. What is love? Baby don't hurt me~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for violence and Claus being an ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo.

A young man was kicked out the vehicle by a trash bin at a dark alley; he was hit on the head hard enough to make him see stars regardless the clouded dark skies but not hard enough to knock him unconscious and even less to take him out from his suffering. _Crap_. 

He huffed and stood up, dusting off his clothes and cursing still being alive, but _whatever!_ At least he was close from home and from a convenience store where he could buy cigarettes and a frozen carbonated drink that, with some luck, would be cold enough to freeze his brain; and if that didn't work, well, he could always add a little alcohol to it for a little spice.

It was not like he had any use for his brain. Or that he wanted to use it.

_Nope._

The less he knew, the better.

Claus entered the store after kicking an animal corpse out of the way, minding not how beaten he looked with blood staining his jacket, unattended broken arm and certainly not giving much thought about the pair of eyes looking directly at him from the distance. It was not that he didn't notice, he simply didn't give a fuck.

At these heights in life it was more important to him with what kind of poison would he be slowly killing himself than either or not said process was sped up by some possibly random if not by someone wanting revenge over whatever Porky had done or had forced him into doing.

Whatever the case, he welcomed what fate had in stock for him — it was not like he had any word on it— and certainly it would be laughable the latter case when said person realized he had never meant anything for that fat pig but another toy to tear apart.

After frightening the poor cashier giving his current beaten up appearance — well, not like under other circumstances a delinquent with his height and built won't turn cold the blood of a wimpy teenage worker — he headed back outside, looking directly across the street where light did not shine but, yet, he continued to have the same sensation of being stared at.

He stuffed the straw into his mouth and took a sip from the cold and highly sugared drink. _Whatever_.

Carefreely, the ginger began walking back home along the dark street that brimmed with animal corpses — _Where were these coming from?_ —No matter the case, Claus was confident it was nothing to worry about. What was the worst that could happen, anyways for them to comeback from the death and start an outbreak?

Suddenly, as if these had been the required magic words to summon disgrace, a sharp pain stung his neck.

Certainly it had not been zombies nor a bullet, otherwise he wouldn't be moving his metallic arm to grasp whatever had dug into his skin; however, it was of no need as even before the hand that was not completely his reached said object he could identify what was it.

It was not like it hadn't happened something of the likes before, but it must had been first time effects showed up this quick.

His capacity to stand faded out just as that of using any other limb, soon, his vision was soon to follow, but the rest of his senses did not because may life forgave him if the smallest of nice things ever happened to him!

No, life enjoyed his suffering, this is why he didn't go completely numb, so he could feel how gravity slammed his body against the nasty floor so full of bacterium and used needles just before life yelled at him _“Eat dirt, bitch!”_. Well, fuck you too, life. The joke was on it, because this was nothing compared to what Porky did to him, so _HAH!_

Metal slid underneath his stomach. He could not lie, the sensation of a gelid material touching his scarred, tender, belly did send shivers up his spine, but the ginger was sure it was rather due to the coldness of the material and perhaps a little of uncertainty about _“what the fuck was that”_. An uneasy feeling that grew with a tapping sound alike to these which he had only previously heard in horror sci-fi films where mechanical monstrosities with slender multiple limbs reminiscent of these belonging to spiders hunted down the leading character throughout an elaborate ventilation systems of an space craft much like a ship or base.

In fear, cold sweat rolled down his temples and heart of dubious existence stopped for a split second in sheer horror. _Holy shit! That was just like something Ness would say!_

How horrendous! How disgusting! Of course, he enjoyed sci-fi movies too, but that had been eons ago before he had started _“dating”_ Porky, way back when he still had the capability of liking something which was not potentially noxious to his health and had a little remaining faith for a not-so heinous life.

What had he done to deserve such torture by his own brain before being gutted like a fish and had his innards sold at the black market for considerable prices?! Whatever it was, he hoped they started with the brain first so he could stop thinking about the similitudes he was suddenly being struck with. Oh, cruel world, this had been certainly one step too far!

He was too busy mentally rambling to realise he was not touching the floor anymore, was he... being lifted? Carried? Did this meant his organs definitely would be sold at the black market? One of these human dolls was out of the question, he was not exactly ugly, but with all his scars and mutilations he was not exactly fit for such, just someone as fucked up as Porky and his men would stick their dicks into someone like him.

And his inner organs wouldn't be of much use either. His lungs must be as black as the void from smoking, his livers fucked up from all the drinking, his heart was complete shit and the list went on. Maybe he would be emptied and then his corpse would be stuffed with drugs as a bag made of human flesh. Oh, well. At least he would have a purpose in death before his flesh fell off and was dispatched into some common pit to never be seen again.

_How wonderful._

Not long passed before his nose was struck with a smell that he recognised way too well. Metallic however with faint hints of other chemicals added. The redhead heard the creaking of a door which sounded much like the one from his own house but at the same time wasn't quite the same, the scent was much fresher, purer, up to the point that it yet lingered with the essence of death, a perfume he used about every day, the stench of blood.

The door was closed, with the sound of outside's silence gone, he focused into these of his surroundings: bubbling, machines working, dripping noises... So that's how he ended. At the hands of a drug lord.

Oh, well. He had no complaints. Or at least none that he hadn’t said yet. _He complained, and a shit ton._

The already meat bag soon to be carcass was dropped into a cold surface without care, like a ragdoll by a child that had found something else to play with and now left their once precious toy to be ever forgotten and eaten away by the cruel pass of time or perhaps like a cheap whore who was abused until death. No difference. None was seen as more than an object and neither was he. Metal wrapped around his wrists and ankles.

_Well, ain't that shit kinda kinky?_ Nah, it wasn't more of what he was already used to.

Harsh light went through his eyelids making him see red. _Ugh, if they were going to kill him, they could at least have the decency of not aiming the fucking light directly at him! What the heck was this?! Police interrogation?!_

Claus had no problem whatsoever about meeting his bloody end, but wasn’t he bothered that, even on his final moments, life wanted to just fuck up everything to him?! He could keep rambling about how much he despised this turn of events; however, his thoughts were interrupted by another voice, one too youthful and jovial to his surprise.

“Log... Log… ah, who counts these? Log something-something! Twenty-four hours since arrival with...” — they paused — “six minutes, fifty-six seconds... Fifty-seven. Fifty-eight... Fifty-... Oh, a fly!”. Claus heard its buzzing too, but suddenly, with a loud crunch, no more and he wasn’t sure if either or not he wanted to know what had happened. “Anyways, where was I?... Right. Subject number… eight, I think? Let’s say eight!”.

Claus heard a meow… of sorts. It wasn’t quite sure if meowing was the word, _or if it was not._ Maybe it could be if meowls sounded like a mix between dying cat screeching as it’s consumed inside-out by the void all the while it drowns, a little static or perhaps interference and a fork against a plate. And badly applied auto-tune. _VERY _badly applied auto-tune.

“It’s my third number eight?”, asked the… most normal voice, as if replying to the sound that vaguely reminded the redhead to a cat’s meow.

_Holy shit, how bothersome could this get?! Did he really had to pass through all of this crap? Couldn’t he be just killed now? He was dying to get killed! _

“Anyways, is about time we wake it up, don’t you think?” — another… growl-meowl of sorts as reply. _Was it physically possible for cats to do that sound?_

There was a stab to his neck, not even where he had last felt a dart piercing his skin, it was a totally different spot. _Why bother like this when they could have saved the trouble? _Right, because life hated him.

“Oh! I forgot about something”, a clap was heard afterwards.

The distinctive intoxicating smell of a marker was on the air and before feeling the cold ink against his forehead, Claus felt few locks being brushed away from his face. If it were not because he was unable to move, he would have bitten that fucker’s hand off.

“Anyways, back to where I was…”, crooned the most human voice.

The weight of the needle incrusted at the redhead’s neck lightened when the other party most likely took a hold of it and injected its insides into the ginger’s bloodstream. Immediately, his eyes opened due to the pain. It felt like he had been hit by a truck, and of course he knew how that felt after so many bad life choices he found no pride whatsoever upon.

Claus groaned, “Man, that hurt!”

“Oh, so they are capable of speech!”, Claus heard the most human voice say in surprise as his senses readjusted.

A burning white of the heavy light was the first that he saw to his dismay; there were no major changes after his sight focused, merely a colourless, mostly empty ceiling except for the fleshy, red, pumping vein-like vines crawling up with gross slow movements alike to that of leeches.

_Yeah, totally a common place._ The ginger then turned his head towards the voice's source, catching a glimpse of the rest of these meaty stems curling around human sized crystal tubes that were bubbling with an unknown blue liquid inside, they were located aside a big screen that occupied most of a wall that yet dripped with fresh blood.

_That explained the smell._

Maybe he had been wrong. Maybe this was not a drug lord, but a very sadistic voyeur. Again, nothing out from this world to him and as long someone was putting finally an end to his suffering, he didn’t particularly give a damn.

“Could you hurry the fuck up and get this over with? I have many things to do which I want to avoid”, Claus commented completely disregarding what he had been asked.

“So they can talk after all”, the other voice concluded deeming it enough of an answer. Claus heard the slightly muffled clapping of hands. “I wonder if it’s just this specimen in peculiar. Its kind seemed capable of nothing but unreasonable behaviour until now… Just as uncle Giegue said! Perhaps this aberration is the one we were looking for!” the voice said cheerfully before the soft sound of a sharp blade cutting through the air was perceived by the ginger.

“Whatever, just get this done with, will you?”, he hissed, the redhead’s words slipping out just as his patience.

Footsteps and a giggle, they — whoever they were— inched nearer. “Finally, a specimen worthy of research. Uncle will be very pleased!”, they crooned.

Claus groaned; he didn’t have time to cope with some gal with family issues. “For the love of-...! Will you kill me or not?!”

_Clink_

Without even looking nor having more context, the sound was easy to identify for Claus after countless so-called _“surgeries”_ he had, it was an scalpel falling and hitting against the bloodened floor, a sound that differed from that of metal spider legs crawling up the table made from the same material.

Claus looked at one side and then to the other as the needle-like appendages stabbed the table one at the time right before one clawed at his neck, the sharp tip that could easily rip his insides open against his throat and applying just enough pressure to cause few beads of blood to flourish on his skin and roll down the blade’s width.

He looked back up, the lights now covered by a small and thin body of a youth that didn't look older than him, though shadowed, skin a sickly pale that crashed with a crimson bandana around his neck and locks dark as the void, that if not for the position they were in, would cover bright eyes, one blue as few of the small flowers his brother grew at the backyard, the other red as the blood he spilled every night.

“_How_ do you know about that?”, the youth hissed narrowing his eyes.

“What?”, Claus asked back deadpan.

The other turned towards the screen. “Computer, repeat the record”, he demanded snapping his fingers.

One of the spider-like limbs slapped him and dug into his cheek as it held its face down against the metallic surface, the screen switched from showing what was currently happening towards showing a recording of merely seconds ago; Claus saw himself tied to the table from a bird’s eye angle as clear as day he repeated the words, “For the love off-“.

“Love of-...”, the record backtracked. “… love-”.

That last word kept on repeating as if the record had broken, however, the boy before him deemed it was of no need to keep looking into the screen. With eyes sharp as daggers, he forced Claus back into facing him.

“What's this thing you speak of?!”, the pipsqueak demanded to know.

If not for the metal bands binding him to the table, Claus would have facepalmed. This all was so ridiculous that he had no idea how he didn't notice before, it all made sense! The _“date”_ with his brother had been but an alibi to hide Ness' real motive, it had been an incredibly well-organized prank this whole time!

Claus laughed sarcastically, “Oh, I get it now. I gotta admit I wouldn’t have noticed if you hadn’t gone after, y'know, some crappy plotline for a nineties romance flick!”.

The other gave him a weirded-out look to which Claus responded with “You are a great actor, really. But you can stop pretending now”.

The comment seemed to only further the youth's confusion.

“Tell me, how much did he pay you?”

_What was this human even talking about?!_

A sharp limb stabbed close enough the ginger's head to scratch his ear but not enough to tear it off. “I don’t know what tricks you are trying to use but listen! I demand to know what's this _‘love’_ thing on this precise instant!”

Claus mockingly repeated what the youth had just said as in certain memes of a well-loved sponge before yelling “Drop the act already, buddy! I already know this was a prank!”

_Jeez, Ness must had paid him a shit ton!_

The other opened his mouth as to counter, but right before he could say anything, a message appeared on the screen and his words were replaced by a high-pitched yelp of sheer panic. He rushed to crawl off from the table and flip it over. Curiously enough, it didn't fall over Claus and crushed him, it merely switched sides so the underneath was now facing above and vice versa, the sudden move made Claus feel rather dizzy but oh, well, it hadn’t been the worst sensation he had ever suffered.

The youth rushed closer to the screen and stood as stiff as a soldier. _What was that freak's deal?!_ Although... Claus's eyes trailed him from head to toe. A stripped white, blue, and red shirt while a long sleeved black one underneath, a weird-looking backpack with led lights, denim shorts, black leggings embracing skinny legs and short red boots. _The guy was a total freak, but he had pretty hips and a nice butt._ Too bad the clothes got on the way, that prude needed to show more skin, it was boring for Claus using his imagination when he could see the real deal.

His attention was drawn back towards the screen when from mostly black with a little red it changed to show a creature hard to describe, over prominent bones (specially these of shoulders and rib cage), skin that lacked all colour that crashed with blood red eyes, arms so thin but yet sharp like needles, and ears that looked like the horns of the devil.

_Exactly how much budget did that crazy motherfucker put into making this believable?!?_

“Ninten”, the alien creature called out as cold and dead inside as it looked on the outside with these black bags under its eyes — and it was not that Claus was whom to talk.

“Uncl-... I mean! Lord Giegue!”, _“Ninten”_ rushed to correct himself with a salute. 

_“Ninten?” That sounded like a Japanese console's name!_ Claus sworn, if by any circumstances his brother and Ness ever adopted a puppy or something, and Ness named it, he would accuse him for animal cruelty for coming up with such shitty names for this half-assed play! But Giegue was way better, he would give him that, more alien-sounding…

The _“alien”_, Giegue, looked pensive as it stared beyond the child in front the screen and, Claus could be wrong, but at the faint movement of the creature's mouth, he guessed it was searching for something on that very same room.

“Child, where are your starmen?”, it asked rising its tone, even colder than before, it unquestionably caught the essence of the very frigid temperature on space.

“Oh. Y'know how they are”, the kid said merely sweeping it off carefreely with a motion of his hand that mimicked that of his tone.

From under the table, Claus could see this boy pushing away with his foot a small and amorphous silver lump. It didn't seem completely organic, but neither the total opposite. 

“_How they are_?”, the supposed alien quoted what the kid had just said stressing more each word one after the other before all that anger exploded into barking, “They are naught but drones meant to follow orders! _MY _orders!” with a whip of its tail, the alien turned and rubbed its temples. “I will discard them right away and sent you new ones”.

_How could they pull that off?!_

“No!”, Ninten screamed reaching out for the screen as if forgetting for a second it was merely that. The alien turned again. “I mean...” — he scratched his arm. “They're here. Just-... not here, _here_. They're at the entrance! Guarding and that stuff. You don't need to send new ones!”, he smiled nervously.

If it wasn't because he knew already this was a farce, Claus would have bought the lie merely because that guy genuinely sounded like he was trying to convince this other alien about… whatever these starmen things were, he would have to search it up on internet later, perhaps it was some crazy _“conspiracy” _theory that so many people loved to lose their heads over.

The alien turned half of its body towards the screen;_ whoever was playing that, they were crazy flexible!_

“I see...”, it now said barely above a whisper compared to how loud they had been screaming before. The alien rotated the rest of its body towards the device and nodded. ”Then have it your way, child. I shall allow that. _For now._”, they remarked.

A sigh of relief.

“I am still looking forwards your report. Just a reminder”.

“Roger! Over and out!”.

“Wait- “.

“I gotta finish my report! Bye, uncle!”, Ninten rushed and smashed a button at the computer to finish the call, once the screen went back to pitch black, he sighed in relief and leaned against the control panel. “That was a close one, isn’t it, Swimming cat?”.

Claus heard a meow, only this time he saw the horrific nature of its source. It seemed like a cat, alright... but if it was wet, had sunken in a puddle of tar, _somehow_ mixed with said substance to make a sort of cat-slug hybrid that probably lacked all soul due to its lifeless white eyes and its spine ridges had grown to be murder weapons... he was not quite a cat person himself, nor did he know much about them, but he was sure that shit wasn't normal.

“Right. I should add reviving the starmen on my to-do list. We are busy now, though. Thanks anyways, swimming cat”, he told the... _thing…_ before patting it's head. It seemed repugnantly sticky; however, the guy didn't seem to mind and neither the creature as it made loud static noises Claus assumed was supposed to be purring — but, again, he didn’t know much about cats.

Ninten — as the supposed alien had called him — made his way back, happily skipping across the room; Claus felt like throwing up and not only because all the blood he had left on his body had accumulated on his head for being hanging for so long, it was because no one could be that joyful! On this putrid planet where hopes died before being given birth, where both life and people alike merely sought to drag you back down to the hole of darkness and despair you always have belonged to and in which you will rot way before you could exhale your last breath, no one_, _and he really meant _no one _could be so jovial!

At the smallest glimmer of hope life always kicked you back into the pit, and when it saw you squirming in your own filth, begging for mercy as a little bitch, it would only step on your face until it made sure your skull was as shattered as your faith. And that’s if life was feeling particularly forgiving, because, else, hah! Only death would be able to save you! And, clearly, not everyone was so lucky to have such a generous fate amid their suffering. So, _why?! Why was this little shit so happy?! No one could be like that on this fucking shitty world! _But, oh- yes… They were but an actor. Yet, they seemed to be enjoying their work _way too much_. Perhaps he was someone simple… Ignorance was really a bliss, and this guy didn't seem quite like the clever type.

Claus smirked. ‘_Not so clever’… _Perhaps he could play this silly game too, see how far this theatre freak could take it before he cracked. This could be fun after all. _Let’s see for how much the pay is worth. _

Ninten flipped the table over. “Now, back to where we left”, he crooned resuming to their former position where the theatre freak seemed slightly threatening — or at least for the common person, because for Claus it was merely laughable and perhaps a little arousing if anything else — “What’s this _love_-thing you speak of?”

Sporting that shit-eating smug grin of his, Claus said smugly “Oh, you don't wanna know about that”, after making up his mind into that he could as well have some fun if he was damned to be stuck here for god knows how long.

“I do!”, the other soon countered.

“_Psht_, you don't! Unless you want to have that pretty face of yours all broken and bloodened, of course”, he replied in a vaguely flirtatious tone.

The sharp tip dug bellow his thin layer of skin, right under his throat, and as it further pierced into his flesh the youth said “Uncle Giegue has already told me that it is a dangerous thing! If I wasn't ready for a little pain, then I won't be asking you to show me!”.

Claus's laughed, _OH, BOY! He had no idea what he was getting into! _“Little? No, not at all! It will be a world of pain!” His smile widened, “tho, if a demonstration is what you want… Then free me, but I gotta warn you…” — he paused as his smile grew wider — “You will regret it”, he purred.

Ninten seemed to be reconsidering his own request. _Cool_. However, ultimately, it appeared that he had decided against the idea of changing his mind as soon after he pressed a button on a small remote control that a spider leg retrieved from the strange backpack, the metal bands binding Claus to the table retracted.

The ginger sat up and rubbed his neck, it was already stinging thanks to that pig’s so called _“love marks”_, and so did his wrists… and his everything. These boundaries had only made them ache further!

He cracked his knuckles, _oh, how much will he enjoy this… _

Claus turned to see the other, the smaller youth was now most likely aware of his mistake as he had taken few steps back and either or not one heck of an actor, the redhead could see hints of fear on these pretty mismatched eyes of his.  
  
“What n-…?”

Before he could finish the sentence, Claus pushed him against the wall, his forearm tightly against his delicate throat obstructing the normal flowing of his respiratory system as it pinned the smaller male tight about his same eye level. _It was so satisfying seeing someone other than himself in such humiliation and suffering. _

“Listen, _Ninten_, or whatever your name is” — Claus began, putting more pressure into the boy’s throat, he squirmed like a worm under his hold and was unable to even talk, merely desperate gasps for air would come from these thin, pale lips. The ginger continued — “If you _really_ want to learn about love, then there are a number of lessons that you must know first”.

Robotic limbs came from the backpack and clawed at the redhead’s arm, but almost immediately as Claus put more force into the other’s neck, they retracted back just like a real dead spider’s legs would. To think merely moments ago this small bug was the one in control. _How fun, indeed, it was the pinnacle of his life! _— if this could be addressed as such.

“Are you willing to go through them?”, Claus asked deadpan, no hint or remorse nor joy whatsoever even if he was enjoying this quite a lot _—_ or so he thought.

Ninten kicked and tried to push away Claus’s arm to no avail. Desperation crawled up his spine as volts. The redhead could admire that fighting spirit at some degree, but on the other hand, he wanted too se it crushed along that neck.

“I don't think a wimp like you can handle it”, the redhead commented with irritation as he added more pressure against the other’s throat.

Teary eyes gazed upon ones that were as cold, sharp and lacking of all life as the death's scythe; Claus had seen these pleading eyes a number of times, most of the times on innocent people's faces whose lives were about to be taken by his own hands although under the command of someone else. They didn’t disturb him at all. He could keep like this all night long until either the youth gave his last breath or he have him a proper answer, the choice was his, but Claus was getting a little impatient for the rather unfortunate end that his carbonated drink have met. He wished not to wait, he wished to have a nice and cold drinkable sweet.

“Answer, goddamnit!”, he barked.

A feeling of dread settled onto Ninten’s stomach before it was punched back towards his throat along spurts of blood when the ginger hit him with his free hand.

Red liquid poured out the youth's mouth as his words. “Yes!” — he replied breathlessly, swallowing his own blood on the attempt only to be coughed back out.

“’_Yes’ _what?!”, Claus yelled smashing Ninten’s head against the wall.

“I want you to teach me!”, he pressured to say closing his eyes and hoping for the best before being hit against the wall another time.

Instead potentially growing another crack onto his skull, he was dropped into the bloodened floor. After falling on his knees and opening wounds on his pale skin, he sat up with a loud gasp in try to catch his breath now that air was back on circulation through his respiratory system.

Claus winced in annoyance; the youth’s respiration was so agitated, _how weak were his lungs exactly?_ Anyhow, he was about to find out.

The ginger placed his booth at Ninten’s back and pushed him face-first against the ground. Claus didn’t budge on the slightest regardless the smaller male’s protest, in fact, it only incited him to shove him harder into the puddle of blood.

“Lesson number one”, he said leaning closer to the black-haired boy’s ear. “Love is nothing but suffering and your _'uncle'_ was doing good telling you to stay away from it”.

With metallic digits against the black-haired youth's cheeks and a quick twist of the wrist, Claus forced the smaller boy to turn his head, caring little if he was to be too rough and ended up snapping his neck.

Looking pass the black lock drenched in another person's blood into these scared eyes and he couldn’t help but smile. Yes, finally he could get a taste of what it felt like to be the one in control for once, shattering other's spirits while his was intact.

“You don’t seem like you have been humiliated enough”, the redhead judged, then paused to plot his next move, a way to 'fix' it.

Many things came into mind, but he could hear the call of primitive instincts that remind him that he was human still; pale fingers lifted slightly the boy’s shirt and reached out to unbuckle his belt, prominent hip bones were standing out even when covered by the black undershirt, Claus snatched the strap with one simple, clean movement alike of how he had ripped skulls with vertebral column and all on past times.

Ninten stared in horror, wondering what was going to happen next, the ginger talked up. “Lesson number two… It is about doing all your partner says. What _I say” _— he stressed. “No questioning”. Then, Claus stood up, looking down on the smaller male as if he were naught but a lower earthy being. “And I say…”, he paused, his stomach grumbled. “Bring me a sandwich, will you? I’m starving”- he finished. _Ugh, if he had only gotten his drink, he wouldn’t be this hungry. _

“A-… what?”, Ninten asked squinting his eyes on confusion, _what the heck was a sandwich!?_

“No questioning!”, the ginger barked whipping the belt at the other male.

The youth covered his face with both his arms but instead he felt the strap hit him at his hips. It wasn’t nothing compared to when the redhead was pummelling him, though the faint stinging was rather annoying. 

Ninten sighed in relief and moved his arms back to his sides. He didn’t even know what a sandwich was, but he wanted to learn, and if this was how he was going to do it, then that was alright.

He stood up, his shorts falling to the ground and so his leggings.

Claus smirked. “And no picking these back up, I wanna see you waddle all the way to the store and back”, he added holding out his index finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, title is a Haddaway reference.


End file.
